Hello Beatuiful
by thebestoftherest
Summary: Jinx has a little problems with her powers Wally fix her.


**Hello beautiful,**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**I don't own young justice or teen titans, in this story this is a universe 3 weeks after Artemis left Wally, (not canon,) (4 months after season one finale,) I partly have writers block, so give me ideas, reviews, or pm I don't care,**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Gizmo POV:**

"Billy we need to something about Jinx condition," I said, (once every 2 months her powers goes wild, and she for some reason, try to kiss every boy she like and see,)

"Ya think I don' know," Billy said,

We see what their talking about, Jinx way to happy holding down a reluctantly See-More, "Hello cutie," she said, before laid down a kiss, it would be so bad, if her magic wasn't active, and is burning See-more arm, while her power randomly activate on her other body parts, which it always was a surprise,

"When does Mammoth come back he can help," I asked,

"Don know," Billy said,

"Where Eliot?" I asked,

"Don know," Billy said, "Probably mart anough not to come,"

"Mammoth doesn't know how lucky he is that the shadows need him so much," I said,

"I wished we could hav one of em leaguers kids deal with it," Billy said,

"I can't believe the words about to come out of my mouth, Billy you're a genius," I said,

"I am?" Billy asked,

"Yes, but see only want someone close to her," I said, an evil idea came to mind, "Kyd I got a plan, if done correctly we will never have to deal with Jinx and her condition ever again,"

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Kid Flash 2 months later POV:**

"So what the plan Aqualad," I asked,

"There a gang that call themselves, the sacred six, we are to stop them from hurting anyone, or causing property damage," he said,

"Don't you listen Kid mouth," Artemis said,

"You know you love me," we broke up because of my attention span,

"Kid Flash, Artemis paid attention," Robin said,

"Where here," Mg'ann said,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Gizmo POV:**

"The four of you know the plan," I said, to Billy, Mammoth, Kyd, and See-more,

"Yes," the two that talk I think the others can talk, but don't (I think they can),

"Ok, Kyd you get the magician, and Martian, Mammoth you get the Superboy clone, Billy you get the flying girl, and the archer, I get the bird, and you See-more you take Kid Flash,"

They all agree, "Seymour you get the most important job," I told him,

"I know the plan, it isn't rocket science," he said,

"Tell me AGAIN," I said,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Kid Flash POV:**

"Here the plan, Miss Martian and I will go though the water system, Superboy and Artemis will try clear the hallways, Zantanna and Robin disable the security system, while Kid Flash and Rocket look for an alternate way in," Aqualad said,

"Don't have to worry about Kid mouth getting in my way," Artemis said, she left me because I ruin a mission to save her life,

"Artemis please," I asked,

"Focus you two," Aqualad said,

"It clear Wally is in his own little world,"

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**See-more POV:**

"They divided he all by his lonesome, we can easily kidnap him," I said, on the intercom,

"We could avoid this confrontation," Gizmo said,

"Kyd it is your turn," we then see our black figure teleport behind him, cover his mouth, and teleport in our ride which we fill with knock out gas, Kyd doesn't mind, we clear the gas, and put a collar around Kid Flash,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Waking up Kid Flash POV:**

I look around I was in some kind of cage, I then realize I was cuddling someone, I look down what the heck did I do, I look closer to see I was cuddling a girl, I panic then notice I was still in my Kid Flash uniform, my mask was even on, I just didn't have my goggles,

I then notice the girl was in nothing but a bikini, I look closer, to see the girl was Jinx of the sacred six, and my ex girlfriend, why can't the craze stalkers go after Robin,

She slowly wakes up, she then look at me, kiss me, and said the most disturbing thing ever, "Morning lover," I was scare out of my mind right then, and there,

"Jinx this is not funny," I said,

"Why would it be funny, I love you, you're my mate," she said, she lost whatever was once what we normal people call a mind, she snuggle her head in my chest,

She then grab my hand, and force me to grab her ass, I didn't remove it for two reasons: I'm a guy, and I'm scare for my life,

"Jinx your confusing me, what the heck is going on," I asked,

"I was in a lot of pain, powers out of control, you make me feel better, trying to make you feel better," she said, something seem off only one way to find out,

"Jinx can you let me go," I asked,

"Nope others won't let me out," she looks at me, "Your disappointed in me,"

"Yeah a little," I said,

"If I let you spank me will you not be so disappointed," she said,

"What wait,"

"If I…" she said,

"I got that, why would you let me touch you there, especially hard," I asked,

"I know you would like it, and it will show how you know best," she said, she really lost her mind,

I the idea was promising, "Maybe later," I said,

"Ya, Wally loves me,"

"You know my name?"

"You're my mate," she said,

"Jinx can you please tell me what the heck is going on here?" I said,

"I have some kind of things happen with my body causing me to want every male I see," she said,

"So when your normal you won't want me," I said,

"I will want you just not as much, and when it happens again I WILL go on a rampage to get to you, can I count on you," she said,

"Yes,"

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

To be continued…


End file.
